Eclipse : par Mijan
by Aelane
Summary: [Traduction] ...Tu es un homme mort, Potter. Tu vas me le payer !... Lorsque Draco Malefoy jura de venger son père, Harry faillit bien lui rire au nez. Mais cette fois ce ne sont pas des blagues de collégiens que Draco a en tête. [slash post t.5]
1. Prologue

TRADUCTION

**Titre** : Eclipse (Prologue)  
**Auteur :** Mijan

Disclaimer : cette histoire s'appuie sur les personnages et les situations créés par J.K. Rowling qui, avec ses différents éditeurs etc., en détient tous les droits. Nous ne retirons aucun profit lucratif de cette histoire et n'essayons nullement de contrevenir au copyright de Mme Rowling et de ses ayant-droits.  
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à **5 **(cette fic ne tient pas compte du t.6, ayant été écrite AVANT sa publication)  
**Rating** : R  
**Avertissement de l'auteur** : cette histoire est un Slash, c'est-à-dire met en scène un couple homme/homme, autrement dit une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si justement c'est un sujet que vous ne souhaitez pas lire, appuyez, s'il vous plaît, sur la touche " retour " de votre navigateur. Je souhaite juste raconter ici une histoire, non faire la guerre.

**Résumé **: " Tu es un homme mort, Potter... Tu vas me le payer... " Quand Draco jura de venger l'emprisonnement de Lucius, Harry fut à deux doigts de lui rire au nez. Mais cette fois-ci Draco a planifié davantage que des blagues de cours de récré.

Notes de l'auteur : Avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier mes formidables betalecteurs, Lucinda, Cal et Noche, le pirate diabolique. Vous êtes tous incroyables, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans vous. Et aussi, " glomps " aux Coven Slashers, même à ceux qui ne vénèrent pas H/D mais ont malgré tout mis leurs réserves de côté pour lire cette fic, et qui l'ont aimée. Enfin, merci surtout à ma fan n°1, Owk, qui non seulement est tout pour moi mais a fait aussi un Draco fichtrement raffiné lors d'Halloween. Mon ange, je t'aime.

_Où trouver le texte original ?_ : site de FictionAlley (sous le nom de Phoenixsong) ; ffnet (sous le nom de Mijan)

**Traductrice** : Aélane  
Notes de la traductrice : Je ne suis pas du tout bilingue et traduire n'est ni mon métier ni même ma formation scolaire principale, j'espère toutefois ne pas avoir dénaturé cette histoire mais l'avoir respectée du mieux possible tout en rendant sa lecture en français agréable. Si vous voyez une erreur, une inexactitude, un faux-sens etc., n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler, je serais plus qu'heureuse de les corriger. Bonne lecture ! PS : Mille Merci à Babydraky, Catia, Delphine et Maria pour leurs corrections avisées, ce texte leur doit beaucoup !! Merci enfin à Mijan pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fanfic en français puis à la poster ici !

-

-

**_Proie et Prédateur._**

-

Si les couloirs de Pouldard étaient intéressants le jour, la nuit ils n'étaient pas loin de couper le souffle. Le feu éthéré de la magie résiduelle de Poudlard faisait chatoyer les murs, et les ombres elles-mêmes semblaient receler des êtres qui n'auraient guère pu exister dans la lumière crue du soleil, dupant les sens en laissant entendre qu'ici, tapis dans leurs plus sombres recoins, quelque chose se dissimulait. Justement, cette nuit-là, c'était vraiment le cas.

Draco Malefoy ne se souciait nullement du superbe spectacle nocturne que le château offrait. Il avait laissé les cachots derrière lui pour aller remplir une mission, celle qu'il avait attendue depuis si longtemps, dans l'espoir d'une douce revanche. Plus tôt dans la journée, à la fin du cours de Potions, il avait réussi à sortir discrètement le prochain devoir du sac de Potter. Comme il fallait le rendre le lendemain, si Potter voulait garder la moindre chance de passer dans cette matière, il devrait aller à sa recherche. Quand il le ferait, Draco serait là, à l'attendre. C'était si simple. Si simple et, jusqu'à présent, si magistralement exécuté. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter.

Il scrutait la pénombre, louchant presque à force de chercher le moindre signe de mouvement en provenance du large portrait, accroché sereinement sur le mur qui séparait la Tour des Gryffondors du reste de Poudlard. Même en tendant bien l'oreille, il arrivait juste à percevoir le rythme paisible des ronflements de la Grosse Dame dans son cadre. A part ça, le seul son qu'il y avait encore à entendre était la mélodie sourde que créait son propre pouls à ses tempes.

Draco attendait dans les ténèbres, sans bouger, en état d'alerte maximum. Il était plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais, d'un autre côté, de sa vie entière, il n'avait jamais tout prévu aussi minutieusement. Il avait réussi à se procurer une potion qui annulerait son besoin en sommeil : être l'élève favori de Snape _avait_ ses avantages... Désormais il pourrait rester éveillé toute la nuit sans jamais faiblir. Quant à être surpris lui-même, il n'y avait là encore nulle inquiétude à avoir. Il portait sous sa chemise un pendentif spécial que son père lui avait prêté et qui rendait tout charme de surveillance ou de filature magiques inutile. En combinant cela avec ses propres dons pour se déplacer furtivement, il était quasi assuré de ne pas être détecté jusqu'à ce que Potter et lui soient loin de Poudlard. Des atouts précieux, certainement, pourtant l'ingrédient final de ses préparatifs, le plus essentiel, était ce dont il était le plus fier dans son plan. Sa main descendit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle la garde de la petite dague qui était rangée dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et recouvert soigneusement par ses robes. Il en avait trempé la lame dans une Potion Paralysante de son cru. Cette mixture lui avait offert la tête de classe lors des BUSES. Maintenant, elle allait lui offrir Potter.

Un raclement soudain lui arracha un bref clignement de paupières, aucune autre réaction. Le cadre du tableau pivotait tout doucement en s'écartant du mur avec un léger grincement aigu qui produisit un petit mouvement de contrariété chez la Grosse Dame, sans toutefois la réveiller. Puis, lentement, le portrait réintégra sa place contre le mur bien qu'il aurait semblé à n'importe quel témoin que personne n'avait émergé du trou.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit un peu plus. Ainsi, Potter avait sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Cela ne changeait rien pour lui, en fait cela allait même l'aider : Potter allait se sentir plus assuré, dissimulé comme il l'était, donc serait moins prudent. Les proies négligentes sont toujours les plus aisées à attraper.

Il entendit des chaussures érafler les dalles en pierre puis un tissu froufrouter mollement dans le silence. Respirant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Draco se glissa derrière Potter. _Que la chasse commence_. Un vrai prédateur sait exactement quand et où frapper. La faute à l'Evolution : seuls les meilleurs survivent. Savoir quand il faut attendre, effrayer, courir, donner le coup fatal. Il suivrait Potter jusqu'au moment le plus propice, ensuite sauterait sur sa proie ; oui, il pourrait enfin le faire ! Potter allait découvrir qu'il avait dégringolé au fin fond de la chaîne alimentaire.

Harry, de son côté, était en train d'égrener en silence un chapelet de jurons. Quand il fut à court, il récita à nouveau dans sa tête une sélection de premier choix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Entre _tous les actes stupides_ imaginables, comment avait-il pu réussir à égarer son devoir de Potions ?! Parmi _toutes les matières_ et _tous les jours qui existent_, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe à la fois sur Potions et sur le jour précédant la remise de son devoir ?! Pire encore : c'était seulement le premier de l'année !

Il aurait pu jurer sur la tête de n'importe qui qu'il l'avait rangé dans son sac à la fin de la classe, pourtant, le soir même, lorsque Ron et lui avaient sorti leurs affaires devant la cheminée pour faire leur travail de classe, le parchemin avait disparu. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour pondre les misérables quatorze pouces de la copie : il lui aurait été impossible, en une seule nuit, de tout refaire par lui-même. Hermione aurait pu l'aider, mais, à la place, elle avait affirmé que devoir régler ce problème tout seul lui apprendrait à être responsable de ses affaires. Donc, voilà à quoi il en était réduit à présent... à partir en chasse de la maudite chose.

Harry tourna au bout du couloir pour aller descendre les escaliers, il manqua de peu de trébucher sur le bord de la première marche, ajoutant quelques nouveaux mots choisis à sa collection grandissante d'imprécations.

La pénombre n'avait jamais gêné Harry. Après avoir passé la plus grande partie de son enfance enfermé dans un étroit placard sous un escalier sans guère plus qu'une ampoule pour voir clair, il s'y était adapté.

La nuit, les couloirs de Poudlard plongés dans l'obscurité étaient un territoire qui lui était familier, et en général il s'y déplaçait avec l'assurance d'un homme sur son sol. Néanmoins, la frustration causée par la disparition de son devoir puis l'irritation due au fait d'avoir à être si loin de son petit lit douillet l'avaient laissé un peu à cran. Et cette nuit, il avait la curieuse impression que quelque chose de nouveau se cachait dans les recoins obscurs, presque comme si c'était en train de respirer tout à côté de lui, trop proche de lui, grignotant son territoire, violant son espace vital.

_Arrête avec ça, Harry_, se dit-il. _Tu vas virer parano si tu continues comme ça. La carte des Maraudeurs n'a pas indiqué un seul nom dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne. Va donc dans les cachots, trouve ce maudit parchemin puis retourne vite au lit._

Tout en restant scrupuleusement concentré sur sa mission, et retrouvant au passage un autre juron à ajouter à sa tirade mentale qui ne cessait de s'allonger, jusqu'aux cachots il traça sa route, descendant des volées de marches, traversant de longs couloirs. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Rusard, Miss Teigne, Peeves ou du Baron Sanglant. Harry se réjouissait de ce silence, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs.

Celui-ci suivait Potter à une distance confortable, trente pas environ, en notant soigneusement le tempo exact de chacun de ses pas, jusqu'au bruit causé par sa respiration. Il le filait avec une précision de professionnel, posant le talon puis la pointe juste en même temps que sa proie.

En bas, dans les cachots, Potter n'était plus dans son élément, tandis que Draco, lui, était là sur son territoire, son territoire le plus familier. Il connaissait chaque dalle du sol, chaque ombre, chaque porte. Compagnons silencieux, les deux garçons passèrent l'intersection qui les aurait menés vers le dortoir des Serpentards et continuèrent tout droit vers les salles de classe. Au-delà des pièces dévolues à Snape, les couloirs ne présentaient que peu d'intérêt, voire aucun, scolairement parlant : ils avaient donc été abandonnés il y a des années. Malgré tout, Draco avait jugé plus prudent d'aller étudier la question. Ses explorations l'avaient mené jusqu'à un vieux passage souterrain, tout couvert de poussière à force de désuétude. A cette époque, son entreprise n'avait été qu'un amusant passe-temps, guère plus. Désormais, cette connaissance allait prouver son utilité.

Le raclement feutré des pas de Potter s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de classe de Snape. Draco entendit la cape froufrouter puis le pêne d'une serrure verrouillée claquer pesamment pendant que Potter tentait d'ouvrir la porte. _Bien sûr que ça allait être fermé, imbécile !_ L'intelligence de Potter dégringola encore un peu plus dans son estime.

Cependant, ce délai était juste le moment opportun dont Draco avait besoin. Il longea à pas de loup le mur opposé à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pile derrière Potter. _Voilà donc ce que ressent un serpent quand, flairant sa proie, il se prépare à frapper._ Son père serait si fier de lui s'il pouvait le voir maintenant. Il allait enfin avoir plus d'effet qu'une épine dans la patte d'un lion : il allait enfin pouvoir lui infliger une blessure plus profonde. Et il allait être accepté avec les honneurs parmi les Mangemorts. Osant à peine respirer de peur de laisser passer sa chance, il se rapprocha du dos de Potter.

Harry avança la main pour agripper la poignée, tira dessus. La porte ne céda pas. Il essaya la clenche une nouvelle fois, alors même que c'était manifestement fermé. Ennuyé, il s'arrêta un moment, farfouillant à tâtons dans ses poches pour trouver sa baguette. Il perçut le léger bruissement d'un tissu derrière lui juste une fraction de seconde avant que quelque chose n'empoigne sa cape, ne la lui arrache, cinglant l'air. Choqué, il pivota aussitôt, levant instinctivement les bras devant lui pour se protéger.

" Malefoy ! " s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sifflante pendant qu'il abaissait sa garde.

Draco lui sourit d'un air moqueur. " Tu ne devrais pas errer dans les couloirs la nuit, Potter, tu pourrais bien te faire prendre.

- Et tu as peut-être plus le droit d'être là que moi ? " rétorqua Harry. " Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Oh, juste un petit devoir de Potions ". Draco chercha dans sa poche et en extirpa un bout de parchemin tout chiffonné. " Ça t'est familier, peut-être ? "

Dans la pénombre ambiante Harry réussit malgré tout à déchiffrer sa propre copie, rédigée au petit bonheur la chance.  
Aussi scandalisé qu'ahuri, il ouvrit puis referma sans bruit la bouche deux ou trois fois avant d'éructer finalement : " Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? Tu ne peux pas perdre ton temps à faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ? "

Draco fit un pas vers l'autre garçon, plus petit que lui, se redressant de toute sa taille de la manière la plus menaçante possible.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Malefoy sur sa joue. Il essaya de reculer, se sentant tout à coup encore plus mal à l'aise en présence du Serpentard qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, mais le mur était juste derrière lui : il se rendit soudain compte que, coincé entre cette paroi et Malefoy, il était piégé. Malefoy sourit ; Harry décida que c'était là le sourire le plus déplaisant qu'il ait jamais vu, Voldemort mis à part, peut-être.

" Perdrais-je mon temps, Potter ? " demanda-t-il, une étrange lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux. " Vraiment ? Je pense alors que je ferais mieux de ne pas en perdre davantage. "

Harry aurait-il eu la place pour esquiver qu'il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. L'autre bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il vit l'éclat du métal briller dans la main de Malefoy un instant seulement avant de sentir la lame plonger dans son épaule.

Le choc l'ayant laissé incapable de crier, il ne put qu'aspirer une brusque goulée d'air. L'acier était comme de la glace pure enfoncée dans sa chair. Souriant malicieusement, Malefoy tourna la dague dans la plaie avant de l'en retirer avec violence, pourtant la sensation de froid ne disparut pas. En fait, la glace semblait au contraire se répandre, rapidement.

Elle coulait dans les veines de Harry, le long de ses bras, à travers sa poitrine. " Qu'est-ce que tu... ? " Elle avait atteint son cou, gelant les derniers mots à moitié formulés dans sa gorge. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, ses jambes étant à leur tour engourdies.

Malefoy se tenait au-dessus de lui, son visage respirait clairement le triomphe. " C'est une mixture spéciale que j'ai fabriquée, Potter, mais c'est bien au-dessus de tes capacités. Dommage que tu n'aies jamais prêté tellement attention au cours de Potions. Ah, et au fait, ton devoir est atroce. "

Il se pencha, si bien que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces de celui de Harry. Sa voix parut s'adoucir : " Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Cela ne te tuera pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait extrêmement contrarié si je le privais de ce plaisir. "

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent une fois de plus pour former ce sourire malicieux et satisfait. " Je t'avais dit que tu allais me le payer. "

Harry essaya de hurler mais tout était en train de devenir si brumeux. Les battements de son coeur ralentirent ; les bruits sonnaient creux dans ses tympans. Il devait forcer sa poitrine à se soulever pour pouvoir avaler encore un peu d'air, sans grande réussite. La glace atteignit son coeur, le serra dans un étau. Dans un dernier hoquet étranglé, Harry regarda les profondes ténèbres du couloir venir s'abattre sur lui, puis tout devint complètement noir.

Draco saisit le poignet flasque de Potter pour y chercher un pouls. Les battements étaient faibles, distants de dix bonnes secondes quasiment, mais cela suffisait. Avec un hochement de satisfaction, il glissa la dague dans son fourreau avant de ranger le devoir de potions dans une de ses poches. Il plaça ses mains sous les aisselles du jeune garçon afin de le tirer vers l'entrée du passage secret. Draco se retrouva quelque peu surpris par le faible poids. Peut-être ne ferait-il pas à Potter la faveur de le _léviter_ lors de leur descente du tunnel, comme il l'avait prévu. Il pouvait traîner assez facilement le minuscule Gryffondor, et laisser quelques menus bleus au joli petit Potter serait des plus satisfaisants.

Il était richement récompensé des semaines qu'il avait passées à tout planifier puis à tout préparer pendant l'été, sans compter qu'il en avait été réduit à aller supplier en personne pour avoir la chance de venger l'emprisonnement temporaire de son père. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait envoyé un hibou à son père ce matin, juste après avoir réussi à dérober le devoir de Potter : Lucius Malefoy devait brûler de le rencontrer à la sortie du tunnel. S'il avait échoué, on l'aurait puni, mais cela avait valu la peine de prendre ce risque. Son père l'accueillerait avec des louanges, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même honorerait son succès. Il avait le monde au bout des doigts, là où il devait être. Il avait accompli une tâche qu'enviaient tous les vieux Mangemorts de Voldemort. Lui, Draco Malefoy, avait capturé Harry Potter.

A SUIVRE...

-

NB de la traductrice : certains auront remarqué que je n'ai pas suivi la traduction française de "Drago", car pour moi, elle ne se justifiait absolument pas : Draco est juste un (pré)nom latin au même titre que Lucius ou Albus (dont l'orthographe ne change point, eux). J'utilise donc systématiquement le prénom que J.K.Rowling a choisi dans le texte anglais original. C'est un choix de traduction. Merci de votre compréhension.

NB2 : merci de ne pas oublier que ceci est une traduction !! C'est Mijan qui est l'auteur de cette fic et vous pouvez toujours lui laisser un petit mot sur sa propre page (elle ne lit pas le français mais quelqu'un de sa famille oui), ça lui fera sûrement grand plaisir !


	2. Leçons sur le pouvoir

**Titre **: _Eclipse _(Chapitre1)  
**Auteur **: Mijan

Disclaimer : Cette histoire s'appuie sur les personnages et les situations créées par J.K. Rowling qui, avec ses différents éditeurs etc., en détient tous les droits. Ni l'auteur ni la traductrice ne retirent un quelconque profit lucratif de cette histoire ni n'essayent ici d'en disputer le copyright original à Mme Rowling ou ses ayant-droits.

**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5 (**cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 ayant été écrite AVANT**)  
**Genre** : Angst, Action/Aventure, Romance  
**Rating** : PG-13, K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Avertissement de l'auteur : Cette histoire est un **Slash**, c'est-à-dire met en scène un couple homme/homme, autrement dit une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si c'est un sujet que vous ne souhaitez pas lire, veuillez appuyer sur la touche "retour" de votre navigateur, merci.  
Notes de l'auteur : Comme toujours, merci à Lucinda et Cal, les meilleurs betas au monde. Je n'y serais pas parvenue sans vous. Glomps ! à tous mes camarades du Slashers' Coven, trop nombreux pour être nommés ici et bien sûr à Owk l'adorable, ma fan n°1. Je t'adore.  
Merci à tous pour vos encouragements incessants et vos techniques efficaces de motivation, et merci, bien sûr, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé. Ce qui suit est pour vous.

**Où trouver le texte anglais original** : site de FictionAlley (sous le nom de Phoenixsong) ; ce même site (sous le nom de Mijan)

**Traductrice** : Aélane  
Notes de la traductrice : désolée pour la si longue attente, honte honte sur moi T-T, mais je n'ai point abandonné la traduction de cette fic à présent achevée par son auteur, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de me replonger dans son texte et j'espère que le texte français lui rend honneur . Traduire n'est toutefois qu'un passe-temps, ce n'est ni mon métier ni ma formation principale, donc si vous voyez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler ! je serai plus qu'heureuse de la rectifier.  
Merci beaucoup à Catia pour ses corrections ainsi qu'à Mijan pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son texte et le poster ici.

.&&&.

.&.

**Chapitre 1**

**Leçons sur le pouvoir.**

.&.

_J'ai bâti des murs,  
Une forteresse épaisse et puissante  
Que nul ne peut pénétrer.  
D'amitié je n'ai nul besoin ; l'amitié crée la peine.  
Rires et tendresse, je les dédaigne.  
Je suis un roc,  
Je suis une île.  
( Simon et Garfunkel)_

.&.

Draco ne s'était rendu dans les cachots situés sous le Manoir Malefoy qu'à de rares occasions.

La première fois, il avait huit ans. Son père avait décidé qu'il était désormais assez grand pour faire une visite _in extenso_ de l'endroit : tout en marchant, Lucius lui avait conté les histoires des Aurors qui y avaient été détenus ou des Sang-de-bourbe qui y avaient été torturés au plus fort de l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco avait reçu sa première, quoique modeste, leçon sur le pouvoir, sur ce que c'était comme pourquoi c'était si important. Le pouvoir de dominer les gens, le pouvoir de vie et de mort, il l'avait découvert alors et avait commencé à comprendre ce genre de choses. Dans ces cellules, Lucius Malefoy avait tenu entre ses mains des vies, des vies humaines. Dans ces cachots, Draco avait commencé à appréhender la valeur du pouvoir.

La seconde fois que Draco les visita, cela n'avait pas été aussi agréable. Il y reçut une autre leçon sur le pouvoir, même si la morale de l'histoire avait été fort différente. A cette occasion, Draco apprit sa leçon de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il avait onze ans quand il avait essayé de se faufiler dans l'étude de son père pour voler quelques objets choisis dans la cache sous le plancher, pendant que ses parents jouaient les hôtes affables lors de l'une de leurs brillantes réceptions à renommée mondiale. Il avait voulu ramener à l'école quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour crâner devant ses amis, pour accroître sa propre influence ainsi que son propre pouvoir. Il n'était pas assez stupide en général pour désobéir à son père, mais la tentation avait été trop grande. Bien entendu, il avait déclenché les murs et les protections magiques de la pièce, ce qui avait aussitôt conduit son père droit sur lui.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait montré ni sympathie ni désir de revanche pendant qu'il enchaînait son fils au mur du cachot, et Draco n'avait pas pleuré ouvertement. Les émotions, c'était bon pour les faibles. C'était une punition, et une punition méritée en plus ; père comme fils le savaient pertinemment. Alors que Lucius verrouillait les barreaux de la cellule pour la nuit, il lui avait seulement dit : « Le pouvoir ne se prend pas ainsi, Draco. Tu dois le mériter. A présent, il te faut en payer le prix. » Ce n'est que lorsque les portes menant aux cachots s'étaient refermées bruyamment, l'abandonnant à sa nuit de réflexion, que Draco avait craqué, laissant ses larmes couler librement là où nul ne pouvait les voir.

Son père, dont les relations avec ses amis comme avec ses ennemis avaient toujours été teintées de dissimulation et d'envie, avait enfoncé une leçon dans le crâne d'un esprit encore bien trop jeune pour la recevoir, une leçon en hypocrisie. Sur plus d'un point, c'était un Draco plus dur qui était ressorti le lendemain matin, et peut-être avait-ce été le but de Lucius Malefoy. Son père lui avait montré par là ce que c'était que d'être soumis au pouvoir de quelqu'un.

A présent, en contemplant à travers les barreaux de cette même cellule, tant d'années après, la silhouette qui en gisait sur le sol, auréolée d'une touffe de cheveux bruns, Draco ressentit cette chose évasive qu'est, dit-on, le pouvoir. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait mérité.

Draco se permit un petit sourire pendant que son père verrouillait solidement la grille.

Lucius Malefoy se retourna vers lui d'un geste vif, surprenant son émotion. Pour la première fois sans doute, il vit vraiment son fils, le jaugea mentalement. Draco avait effectivement bien appris sa leçon, et il avait même accru maintenant un peu plus l'honneur attaché au nom des Malefoy. C'était un enfant méritant. Un héritier fort. Le visage de Lucius se mit à refléter inconsciemment le sourire satisfait de Draco.

« Draco, voilà qui va plaire infiniment au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas complètement convaincu que ton plan avait des chances de réussir, mais tu as vraiment fait du bon travail, avec élégance en plus. Simple mais astucieux. Tu aurais fait la fierté de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Puis-je voir cette dague ? ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.  
– Oui, Père. »

Draco savait qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un ordre que d'une question : il la sortit docilement de son fourreau, la lui offrant garde en avant. Il savait quand c'était le moment de parler et quand c'était celui de se tenir sa langue, il se tint donc tranquille dans un silence respectueux pendant que son père examinait la petite dague. Du sang séché en enduisait encore la lame.

Lucius la tourna et retourna soigneusement dans ses mains gantées, puis tout en l'examinant murmura comme pour lui seul :  
« Très impressionnant. Quand je pense que c'est tout ce qui a suffi pour arrêter cet increvable de Potter, après tout ce temps. »

Il passa son doigt le long du plat de la lame, un peu de particules séchées adhérèrent à son gant. Son visage devint songeur alors qu'il frottait son pouce contre son index, faisant tomber quelques éclats de sang sur le sol.

« Et voilà... , voilà ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cherché si longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il en finira une fois pour toutes. »

Il rendit la dague à Draco. « Je dois contacter mon seigneur et maître, l'informer de ton succès. S'il est aussi content que je le pense, tu auras toi aussi bientôt le privilège de l'appeler "maître". »

Il darda un bref regard vers la silhouette prostrée dans la cellule.

« Reste ici et tiens bien Potter à l'œil. Il peut bien sembler impuissant, mais ce garçon a toujours été excessivement chanceux. Nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard.  
– Oui, Père » acquiesça Draco en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Sur ce, Lucius Malefoy tourna les talons, sans rien ajouter, et se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers menant hors des cachots.

Draco se complimenta silencieusement. C'était là la louange la plus manifeste que son père lui ait jamais faite, et il l'avait méritée à juste titre. Son père était fier de lui aujourd'hui certes, mais c'était mieux de l'afficher comme il faut et avec classe. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, les Malefoy ne s'abaissaient pas à faire étalage de leurs émotions. Ce serait faire montre de faiblesse aussi sûrement qu'en se laissant aller à pleurer. Ce serait être faible, exactement comme cette erreur de la nature qui gisait dans la cellule.

Draco se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le mur juste à côté de la grille fermant la cellule, observant à loisir Potter à travers ses interstices. Le Gryffondor était allongé sur le côté comme une loque, pile là où Draco l'avait déposé à son arrivée. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre peu naturelle. Draco plissa les yeux pour mieux voir : la poitrine de Potter se soulevait puis s'abaissait bien de manière quasi imperceptible. Le garçon était toujours vivant. Sa pâleur était juste un effet secondaire de la potion, effet qui devrait bientôt passer.

Gisant ainsi, inconscient, les yeux clos, Potter semblait presque paisible. Ses traits doux et ronds trahissaient sa jeunesse et sa naïveté, faisant mentir toutes les horribles choses que le garçon avait connues au cours de sa vie. L'absence de lunettes donnait au visage de Potter quasi une qualité différente, comme s'il avait ôté un masque, emportant avec lui l'image du Survivant, ne laissant dessous qu'un enfant innocent. Draco se retrouva à le fixer, sans raison, comme hypnotisé. L'espace d'un instant il eut presque du mal à se rappeler que c'était là le visage de son ennemi.

Draco secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. C'était le visage du gamin qui avait snobé sa main tendue dès le premier jour de classe, qui avait choisi de fréquenter à la place la lie de la société sorcière. C'était ce visage poupin qui avait arboré ce petit sourire triomphant à la fin de beaucoup trop de matchs de Quidditch, alors que Draco quittait le terrain les mains vides. C'était le visage qui avait orné les unes de la Gazette du Sorcier et de Sorcière Madame tandis que le nom de « Harry Potter » avait été sur les lèvres de tous les sorciers et de sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, si ce n'est même du monde entier. C'était là le visage qui avait hanté Draco depuis bien trop longtemps.

C'était un visage qui symbolisait désormais l'absence de pouvoir, se répétait Draco en en fors intérieur, avec zèle. Potter était enfermé derrière les barreaux, tandis que Draco, lui, le regardait, le regardait de l'autre bord. L'arrogant Gryffondor était inconscient, dans une cellule située sous le Manoir Malefoy, à la merci de Draco.

Il avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur Potter, cela en était presque enivrant, c'était presque une drogue. Apparemment, plus vous haïssez votre ennemi, plus un tel sentiment devenait intense. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait toujours voulu dire à Potter… il avait désormais l'opportunité de le faire, l'opportunité idéale. Potter ne pourrait pas courir se réfugier derrière Dumbledore. Ses amis, la Sang-de-bourbe et le petit amateur de moldus, n'étaient plus là pour l'aider. Ici, Potter était seul.

Draco se mit à observer le rythme presque imperceptible de la respiration du jeune homme, le suivant soigneusement, à l'affût du moindre infime changement. Nul à part Draco n'aurait pu remarquer chez l'autre garçon la première infime contraction d'une paupière, le faible frisson parcourant ses membres, le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Le visage de Potter se tordit en une expression d'agonie, comme au ralenti. Draco se pencha un peu en avant, pour mieux voir, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La potion se dissipait.

.&.

_Froid... si froid. Dû gigoter, rejeter les couvertures. Trop froid. Horrible cauchemar... Malefoy. Malefoy qui m'attaquait. Il fait trop froid ici. Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ? Suis gelé..._

Harry essaya de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, un picotement cuisant parcourant soudain son visage fut sa seule récompense. Il essaya de se relaxer, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la sensation. Peu à peu la morsure aiguë de milliers d'aiguilles et d'épines se répandit dans la moindre de ses cellules, comme lorsqu'on fait revenir la circulation dans un membre après qu'elle a été coupée bien trop longtemps.

Tout en gardant les paupières hermétiquement closes, il serra les dents puis laissa ses muscles se crisper pour tenter d'éviter que la souffrance ne devienne peut-être pire. Il se laissa porter par la douleur, incapable de ne plus penser à ces épines et des aiguilles qui le blessaient. Il était mentalement encore trop dans les vapes pour l'effort qu'il aurait fallu fournir. Après un laps de temps qui lui sembla infini, le fourmillement régressa à un niveau qui lui permit de bouger. Dans un frisson, Harry s'affaissa enfin contre le sol, suffoquant désespérément.

La surface sous sa joue lui râpait la peau. Des aspérités froides et rocailleuses creusaient de minces sillons dans la chair tendre de son visage. Il tendit la main avec circonspection, la posa à plat contre le sol. Ce n'était assurément pas son lit. Et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus au sol de sa chambre. En proie à la terreur, il sentit son estomac remonter d'un bond dans sa gorge. Cela semblait à peine possible mais… non, ces dernières heures n'avaient pas été un cauchemar.

Il ouvrit les yeux prudemment, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait bien voir. Le sol à côté de lui était en pierre, une pierre rugueuse légèrement parsemée de graviers et de sable. Il pouvait discerner un peu plus loin des barreaux épais qui se découpaient sur des murs éclairés par quelques rangées de flambeaux. Des barreaux… Il avait donc bien été capturé. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose de plus. Au-delà des pierres et du gravier, tout devenait comme flou à moins d'un pas de son visage. Une seconde vague de panique menaça de le submerger lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

Il se mit à genoux dans un gémissement. Son épaule le lançait là où Malefoy l'avait frappé. Son sang battait à ses tempes, menaçant le peu de maîtrise consciente qu'il avait retrouvée, et il pressa sa tête contre ses mains, priant pour que sa lucidité dure encore un peu. Par-delà les vertiges qui l'assaillaient, il perçut soudain une voix traînante qui faillit lui donner des bouffées de rage, tout gelé qu'il était.

« Alors, on a fait une bonne sieste, Potter ? »

Harry se força à lever la tête puis à la tourner vers l'origine du bruit. Il avait totalement raté la silhouette irrégulière appuyée soigneusement contre le mur de l'autre côté des barreaux, même si à présent il aurait préféré ne l'avoir jamais au grand jamais remarquée. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir exactement les traits de l'autre, et que le sang battant à ses tempes brouillât encore ses perceptions, il aurait reconnu ces inflexions traînantes n'importe où.

« Malefoy, cracha-t-il pour toute réponse.  
– Tout juste, Potter. »

La forme floue se détacha du mur, s'approchant des barreaux jusqu'à s'appuyer contre.

« Les professeurs ne t'avaient-ils point dit qu'il ne fallait pas se promener la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école ? Mais, non, le grand Harry Potter est au-dessus des lois.  
– T'avais volé mon sacré devoir de Potions, enfoiré, répliqua Harry avec hargne, tout en essayant de masser ses jambes pour leur redonner un peu de force.  
– Simple détail. Tu aurais pu le réécrire. »

Malefoy sortit quelque chose de sa poche pour l'agiter entre les barres. Harry reconnut le bruit sec du parchemin froissé qu'on déplie.

« Tu aurais dû. Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à avoir ta BUSE en Potions avec le genre de chiures de mouches que tu rends.  
– Eh, peut-être que c'est ton aide que j'aurais dû demander, vu que tu es un tel expert en la matière, rétorqua Harry, le moindre mot suintant de sarcasme.  
– Oh, non, faire l'insolent ne t'aidera nullement, Potter, dit Draco tout en remettant nonchalamment le papier dans sa poche. Mais, bien sûr, tu es le formidable Harry Potter. Trop imbu de sa personne pour ne serait-ce qu'appeler à l'aide. Trop en tout cas pour suivre, même dans les grandes lignes, les règles que les gens ont stipulées pour te protéger. Regarde où ça t'a mené maintenant. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour te tenir la main, Potter.  
– Parce que j'ai besoin, moi, que quelqu'un me tienne la main ? » demanda Potter sur un ton incrédule.

Son écœurement transparaissait de manière flagrante dans sa question. Tout plié en deux à terre qu'il fût, la conviction et le venin de ses paroles suffirent à faire reculer Draco légèrement.

« Quand toi, toi, tu t'es caché pendant des années derrière Crabbe, Goyle, derrière Ombrage. Et voilà où tu en es maintenant, à t'agripper aux robes de ton père ! Il avait payé pour que tu entres dans l'équipe de Quidditch, est-ce qu'il raque aussi pour que tu te fasses une place au sein des Mangemorts, à présent ? »

Potter ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cet instant précis, ce dont Draco était fort reconnaissant, parce que si tel avait été le cas, Potter aurait pu s'apercevoir à l'expression de son kidnappeur que sa pique avait atteint son but. Draco reprit toutefois très rapidement sa contenance, ce masque si soigneusement élaboré, tout en ignorant ostensiblement la remarque sur le Quidditch.

« Oh, ma place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'ai gagnée moi-même, répliqua-t-il d'un ton aussi traînant que suffisant. C'est toi qui en étais la clé, même si l'influence de Père n'a pas été négligeable, bien sûr. C'est vraiment trop triste que tout ce que tes parents aient jamais accompli pour toi, c'est de se faire tuer en consolidant ta place tout en haut de la liste noire de Sa Seigneurie. »

De fureur, Harry se jeta d'un seul coup contre les barreaux, étendant son bras entre autant que possible vers le cou de Malefoy.

« TU... ! »

Il manqua de peu le coin de sa cape, alors que, pris par surprise, le blondinet, reculait d'un bond. Le bras de Potter était enfoncé entre les barres jusqu'à la jointure de l'épaule, tandis que son autre main enserrait un barreau si fort que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Draco entendait distinctement sa respiration sifflante à travers sa mâchoire serrée, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, mais ce fut ses yeux qui le prirent au dépourvu.

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment vu Potter sans ses lunettes jusqu'à présent. Même en temps normal, même lorsque la fureur de son regard était émoussée par ses verres, ses yeux avaient toujours possédé néanmoins une intensité singulière que Draco trouvait déconcertante. Comme en un éclair, le petit désastre survenu durant sa BUSE en Sortilèges lui revint en mémoire : le regard perçant de Potter lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son Charme de Lévitation et son verre de vin s'était brisé. Personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de lui faire perdre ainsi tous ses moyens, personne d'autre ne pouvait faire bouillir violemment son sang dans ses veines, personne sauf Potter. Toutefois, si cela avait été déconcertant, là c'était cent fois pire. Désormais, ce regard féroce le transperçait sans plus aucune barrière, un regard où brûlaient colère, douleur et une autre émotion que Draco n'arrivait pas tout à fait à déchiffrer – il n'était pas complètement sûr de le vouloir. Quoi que ce fût, Draco sentit son cœur en arrêter de battre un instant dans sa poitrine.

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre, à peine séparés par une longueur de bras, et pendant un quart de seconde Draco put goûter comme un soupçon de peur sur le bout de sa langue. C'était débile. Potter était sous les verrous, sans sa baguette, sans même ses lunettes. Il était impuissant. Cependant, si c'était vrai, pourquoi alors Draco avait-il en cet instant l'impression que le Gryffondor maîtrisait la situation mieux que lui ?

Draco finit par rompre le contact, profondément ébranlé. Potter était sous son contrôle, il était son prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'équilibre des pouvoirs vaciller comme ça une nouvelle fois. La prochaine fois, il fallait qu'il garde la main. Car il y aurait une prochaine fois. Potter avait toujours été doué pour lui porter sur les nerfs, mais, ici, dans les propres cachots des Malefoy, cela était tout bonnement inacceptable. Quand il se retourna vers la cellule, il se rendit compte que Potter avait retiré son bras et agrippait à présent les barreaux à deux mains. Ses poignets fins semblaient presque plus forts que les barres en métal… Draco dut se rappeler que la cellule avait été magiquement renforcée. Le garçon pressait encore son visage contre les barreaux, dans un geste de défi, les cheveux dressés dans tous les sens, ayant aux yeux du monde l'apparence d'une créature sauvage qui n'aurait jamais dû être capturée ni ne pourrait jamais être domptée.

« Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça, fit Harry d'une voix faussement calme, refusant de s'abaisser à d'autres éclats car cela aurait été faire exactement ce que souhaitait Malefoy, si tu as un problème avec moi, tu le règles avec moi. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche comme pour chercher à riposter lorsque leur attention fut attirée par le claquement pesant de bottes à talons.

« Draco ? demanda Lucius Malefoy en émergeant dans le passage, Draco, j'espère que tu te comporte convenablement en bas ».

Il jaugea le prisonnier du regard.  
« Monsieur Potter, comme c'est aimable à vous d'être des nôtres. »

Potter lâcha les barreaux, reculant prudemment sans quitter l'autre sorcier du regard. S'il était étonné par l'apparition soudaine de Lucius, il le cachait bien.

« Vous êtes censé être à Azkaban, dit-il.  
– Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils seraient capables de me garder là-bas longtemps, Potter ? Oh que non, gamin. J'ai des amis puissants. Tu aurais mieux fait de te le rappeler avant de venir de te mêler des affaires qui te dépassent.  
– C'est pas comme si j'avais eu tellement le choix. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, bien qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer grand chose sans ses lunettes, à vrai dire.

« Où suis-je, ajouta-t-il.   
– Ceci, répondit Lucius Malefoy en ouvrant les bras de manière aussi affable que grandiloquente, est mon humble demeure. Enfin, ses sous-sols, plus exactement. Tu nous pardonneras ces conditions quelque peu frustes, bien entendu, mais nous avions le sentiment qu'il était fort possible que tu ne voies pas notre invitation d'un bon œil, voire partes précipitamment en faisant fi de toute politesse. »

Le ton onctueux de M. Malefoy était plus rageant qu'une criante insulte. Impulsivement, Harry faillit s'étouffer en l'écoutant, mais il se contint, seul son nez plissa de dégoût.

« Et vous avez prévu de me garder ici combien de temps au juste ?  
– Ah, telle est la question, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Lucius Malefoy, tandis qu'un sourire pervers s'ébauchait sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon Maître a encore une affaire à régler avec toi. Il a peut-être recouvré son apparence physique mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'il désire, et que tu possèdes. Quinze ans auparavant, un peu des ses pouvoirs t'ont été transférés. S'il t'avait tué la nuit où il a récupéré son corps, il en aurait récupéré aussi la plus grande partie. Hélas, tu sembles capable de forcer la chance de manière... troublante.  
– Oui, y a pas à dire, je suis né sous une bonne étoile, grogna Harry.  
– Précisément, répondit M. Malefoy en haussant un sourcil, car le ciel a voulu qu'une occasion impossible à l'époque se soit à présent offerte à nous sur un plateau d'argent. Dans quelques semaines, il y aura une éclipse de lune totale. De tels événements astronomiques sont des périodes de haut potentiel magique, M. Potter. C'était une opportunité bien trop… utile pour la manquer.  
– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Astronomie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus attentif aux cours du professeur Sinistra ?

M. Malefoy laissa échapper quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un bref rire.

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise, M. Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera plus qu'heureux de te l'expliquer en personne. Cet événement le met plutôt en joie, comme nous tous. »

La tête de Harry tournait. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune échappatoire. Voldemort avait de toute évidence prévu quelque moyen tordu de le tuer atrocement. Encore mieux, il était l'hôte des Malefoy. Enfin, hôte, c'était pousser un peu. Cela ne pouvait pas devenir pire. Il cligna des yeux comme pour essayer de dissiper le brouillard flou devant ses yeux.

« Rendez-moi mes lunettes, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.  
– Draco ! s'exclama Lucius en feignant la surprise, où sont donc tes manières ? Donne donc à ce jeune monsieur Potter ses lunettes. Un Malefoy est toujours courtois, souviens-toi-en.  
– Oui, Père. »

Draco plongea la main dans un petit renfoncement du mur de pierres pour en retirer la paire de lunettes. Elle avait été légèrement tordue durant l'enlèvement mais elle était encore tout à fait utilisable. Tout en restant le plus loin possible des barres, un peu comme s'il était en train de donner à manger à un animal dangereux au zoo, il tendit le bras vers la cage, les présentant à Potter.

La main de Potter cingla entre les barreaux et les lui arracha des doigts en un clin d'œil. Réflexes d'Attrapeur. Potter avait vraiment ça dans le sang. Draco non, et ce simple fait le dégoûtait profondément. Dégoûté par lui-même ou bien par Potter ? Ah, ça, il n'avait jamais été réellement capable de trancher la question.

Harry remit avec soin ses lunettes sur son nez en les coinçant bien, avant de fusiller du regard Draco puis Lucius.

« Aurais-tu donc oublié toutes tes manières à présent, Potter ? demanda Lucius Malefoy avec une horreur feinte. Quand quelqu'un te fait une faveur, il convient de dire "merci".  
– Je n'ai à vous remercier de rien, rétorqua Potter d'un ton glacial.  
– Oh, mais si. Tu es toujours vivant, relativement en état même, n'est-ce pas ? Et je te signale que tout est relatif en ce bas monde.  
– Pour sûr, acquiesça Potter en inclinant la tête, si vous définissez quelqu'un qui s'est fait poignarder et empoisonner comme une personne "en bon état"… alors je suis vraiment en super forme. »

Draco ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que durant tout ce temps Potter avait sollicité surtout son épaule gauche. Potter cachait bien sa blessure. Il en était presque impressionné.

« Allez, Potter, fit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, tout ce que je demande c'est un peu de gratitude. Assurément, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile. »

Le coin de sa bouche se releva en un mince sourire. Son père était en train de jouer avec Potter. Cela devrait être amusant. En tout cas, cela le changerait un peu des fois où c'était lui qui était la cible de ce genre de petits jeux.

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns garda les lèvres hermétiquement closes, par défi.

« Je t'ai ordonné de dire "merci" » fit Lucius d'une voix sifflante. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette d'un geste leste, la pointa sur Potter : « _Imperio _! »

C'était la première fois, à l'exception des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que Draco voyait d'aussi près un Impardonnable. La soudaineté avec lequel son père passa à l'acte le prit complètement par surprise, mais il fit tout de même un pas en avant pour observer ça de plus près. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours.

Derrière les verres maculés de traces, le regard de Potter avait perdu sa vivacité, son visage était dénué de toute expression. Son équilibre vacilla un instant, comme s'il était mal assuré sur ses pieds. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler et Draco s'attendit à un « merci » aussi forcé que creux, un « merci » qui n'arriva jamais.

La bouche de Potter se referma d'un coup sec et il ferma très fort les yeux, les comprimant comme pour bloquer une vive lumière. Il piqua du nez puis secoua sa tête comme s'il essayait de se déboucher les oreilles. Quand il releva le menton, son regard était clair.

« Vous savez, Voldemort a essayé ce tour lui aussi. Vous étiez même là. S'il n'y a pas réussi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que vous y arriveriez, vous ? » dit-il en guise de "merci".

Draco était sous le choc. Non seulement Potter s'était libéré du sort, mais il avait aussi insinué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait tenté la même chose et y avait pareillement échoué. Le seul soulagement qu'éprouvait Draco, c'était que Potter fixait son père du regard, non lui.

Lucius Malefoy était visiblement tout aussi troublé. Dissimulant prestement sa gêne sous une grimace, il rétorqua avec hargne :

« Tu apprendras le respect avec le temps, Potter, bien que cela importe peu au fond. La fin sera la même. Tu es un sot même si tu ne peux t'en empêcher, je suppose, c'est dans tes gênes.  
– Va te faire voir en Enfer !   
– Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Lucius avec une moue dédaigneuse, mais toi tu y passeras tes prochaines vacances, dans un avenir assez proche. »

Il tourna promptement le dos au prisonnier, ignorant Potter pour s'adresser directement à Draco à la place, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Draco, le Maître devrait arriver demain soir pour interroger notre invité. Entre temps, il t'a donné une tâche spéciale à accomplir et t'a accordé de ce fait un grand honneur. Puisque tu as capturé M. Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé approprié que tu sois également son geôlier. Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Est-ce que tu comprends l'importance de cette tâche ? »

Draco croisa le regard de son père fixé sur lui et vit la froide fierté qui y transparaissait. Ses yeux voltigèrent rapidement vers le garçon qui se tenait en silence dans sa cellule à moins de trois pas de là. Il songea à l'ardente férocité qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Potter, à cette lueur de défi, à la façon surtout dont il avait rejeté l'_Imperius_ comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une cape avec un fermoir retors. Potter n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il pouvait sous-estimer, Draco sentait pourtant qu'il était largement à la hauteur de la tâche. Le garçon, plus petit que lui, était désarmé, sous les verrous, puis, après tout, Draco était-il un Malefoy ou pas ?

« Oui, Père, répondit-il, Potter n'ira nulle part.  
– Excellent, affirma Lucius avec un bref hochement de tête, je vais faire en sorte qu'un des elfes de maison t'apporte à manger ainsi que de quoi dormir. »

Il eut une hésitation avant que les coins de sa bouche ne se relèvent en un vague semblant de sourire.  
« Je suis fier de toi, Draco » ajouta-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Draco le regarda partir, la bouche encore entr'ouverte sous le coup de la louange aussi inestimable qu'inattendue.

« T'as vraiment accompli un acte si digne de fierté, Malefoy. S'approcher furtivement d'un camarade de classe désarmé et le poignarder. Comme c'est noble de ta part ! »

Draco contempla bouche bée le garçon qui avait à présent croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en une attitude moqueuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait échoué à tuer Potter à moult reprises. Les Mangemorts dont les plans pour capturer Potter avaient failli avaient souvent payé leur échec de leur vie. Draco avait été celui qui avait fini par réussir à accomplir cette tâche apparemment impossible, et d'une seule phrase Potter avait réduit son exploit à un mauvais tour, tout au plus.

Draco sentit ses joues s'embraser. Comment arrivait-il à le rendre furieux aussi facilement ?

« Tu es bien mal placé pour en parler. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas juste jugé bon de t'achever moi-même.  
– Tu n'aurais pas pu, répliqua Potter avec une certaine assurance.  
– Parce que je devais te ramener vivant, et uniquement pour cette raison.  
– C'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Ces yeux d'un vert éclatant se portèrent à la hauteur de Draco qui se mit involontairement à cligner des yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement, Potter ? Tu crois que je… ? » A quoi jouait-il ?

« Non.  
– Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose comme du "bon" en moi ? » Cela commençait à devenir sacrément inconfortable.

« Non » répondit Potter sur un ton méprisant.

Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade, lui semblait-il.

« Bien, alors, à quoi veux-tu en venir ?  
– Je ne crois pas que tu sois assez fort pour me tuer toi-même. »

Potter lui tourna le dos et se concentra sur trouver un endroit où dormir. C'était une bonne chose que Potter ne lui fasse plus face car l'estomac de Draco choisit précisément cet instant, tout à fait par hasard, pour former comme un nœud. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait...

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Potter. Ne tente pas la chance. Tu ne veux pas vraiment rendre les choses plus pénibles pour toi qu'elles ne le sont » lui jeta Draco au visage, mais la remarque était dénuée de son mordant habituel.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il avait entendu le léger changement d'intonation de Malefoy et cela lui plut.

« Voldemort essaye de me tuer. Encore une fois. Je me contrefiche vraiment de ce que tu pourrais bien me faire. »

Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur l'étude du sol caillouteux, toutefois il sentait toujours les yeux de Malefoy braqués sur sa nuque. La présence du Serpentard, si près de lui, lui portait juste un tout petit peu sur les nerfs… D'accord, cela le rendait… mal à l'aise. Non, ça le faisait sacrément chier. Si on exceptait le fait que Voldemort lui rendrait visite dans quelques heures pour exposer son plan diabolique visant à le tuer, il devrait rester d'ici-là dans la même pièce que Malefoy. Quelque part, cela lui semblait encore le pire.

« Bonne nuit, Malefoy. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de jeter un second coup d'œil furtif pour savoir que Malefoy était furieux d'être écarté comme s'il n'avait aucune importance. L'absence de toute répartie verbale suffisait à le confirmer. Il connaissait assez Malefoy pour pouvoir anticiper ses réactions, juste comme Malefoy semblait le connaître au moins un peu. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de prendre les devants, d'agacer l'autre garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne distrait, de continuer à l'asticoter, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait trouver alors un moyen de sortir. Malefoy était sûrement plus que prêt à consacrer tout son temps à le faire tourner bourrique. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Le sol était dur et froid mais lui semblait presque accueillant. Le poison l'avait apparemment affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait : il était encore en proie à des vertiges et des nausées. Il arrangea avec soin son bras contre sa poitrine puis se roula en boule en repliant ses genoux sous son menton ses genoux avec son bras droit, tout en tournant le dos aux barreaux. Il ne voulait pas que Malefoy voit son visage. Il avait presque l'impression de conserver un peu d'intimité en restant ainsi à l'abri de son regard.

Un bref craquement fit presque renoncer Harry à ce minuscule espace de tranquillité, toutefois il tint bon et attendit que le son suivant lui donne un indice.

Le glapissement haut perché d'un elfe de maison parvint à ses oreilles :

« Maître Malefoy, messire, votre père vient d'envoyer ici Biddy avec les affaires du jeune maître.  
– Pose la chaise et la couverture ici, répondit Malefoy d'une voix aussi monotone qu'impassible.  
– Où Maître Malefoy désire-t-il son thé, messire ? Maîtresse Malefoy ne veut pas que le jeune maître prenne froid.  
– Contente-toi de le déposer à côté de la chaise. »

Le service tinta légèrement, puis ce fut le silence.

« Pas encore partie ! cracha soudain Malefoy.   
– Maître Malefoy, messire, Biddy s'interroge... est-ce que c'est là Harry Potter ? glapit l'elfe-de-maison d'une voix brûlant d'une crainte respectueuse bien mal contenue.  
– Je t'ai dit de partir ! » rugit Malefoy.

Harry perçut un bruit sourd, pesant, qui le rendit malade : il comprit que Malefoy venait juste de coller un coup de pied au pauvre elfe. De vifs souvenirs du traitement atroce infligé par Lucius Malefoy à Dobby lui revinrent en mémoire. Ignorant les protestations de son corps épuisé, il se remit sur ses pieds à grand peine et se jeta contre les barreaux.

« Malefoy, tu lui fiches la paix ! »

Saisi par le brusque éclat de son prisonnier qui s'était pourtant contenu il y a tout juste deux minutes, Draco en oublia presque Biddy qui se releva péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'ordonnes de faire ?  
– J'ai dit : "fiche-lui la paix".  
– Et pourquoi donc ? C'est une elfe-de-maison. Elle n'est pas censée vaquer à ses tâches en posant des questions à ses maîtres, fourrant son nez là où il n'a rien à faire. Ce n'est pas son rôle de m'interroger sur quoi que ce soit.  
– Et alors est-ce que c'est en tabassant des elfes-de-maisons sans défense que leurs "maîtres" doivent prouver qu'ils les contrôlent ?  
– La loyauté d'un elfe-de-maison doit être absolue. C'est son boulot, fit Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement.  
– J'ai toujours cru qu'il valait mieux mériter une telle loyauté que l'obtenir par des coups. »

La bouche de Draco était déjà ouverte, prête à balancer la riposte suivante, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Les mots de son père se réverbéraient sous son crâne, comme une sorte de maxime de Pavlov. Tu dois le mériter. Le mériter. Tu ne peux pas juste t'en emparer. Tu dois le mériter. Il avait ressassé ces mots pendant des heures la nuit où son père l'avait abandonné ici, et il n'avait jamais oublié. Par-delà l'épaule de Potter, ses yeux errèrent des chaînes qui pendaient, inutilisées, jusqu'aux murs de la cellule. Il frotta inconsciemment son poignet, tandis qu'il se rappelait le métal froid qui en avait écorché la peau toute la nuit, y laissant des marques rouges livides. Tu dois le mériter.

« Les elfes-de-maison ne sont pas des être humains, répliqua Draco d'un ton plat, alors que ses mots sonnaient creux à ses propres oreilles, leur loyauté appartient à la famille qui les accueille en son sein. Ils doivent apprendre où est leur place, par la force s'il le faut. En vérité, ils préfèreraient que tu les punisses plutôt que tu ne leur donnes des vêtements. »

La bouche de Harry s'affaissa en un froncement des plus dubitatif.

« Alors vous les maltraitez comme de la vermine ou vous les forcez à se punir eux-mêmes. Je croyais que les Malefoy se montraient toujours courtois.  
– Eh bien, parfois nous nous contentons de les enfermer dans un placard ou dans un cachot pendant quelques jours, ou encore nous leur interdisons de se sustenter. »

Pour toutes les fois où Draco avait vu un elfe de maison être puni ou avait même infligé les punitions en personne, il n'avait jamais énoncé le fait nu à voix haute. Alors qu'il se tenait sous le regard dur et scrutateur de Potter, en un lieu où il avait été lui-même puni, cela sonnait des plus brutal. Barbare. Guère le comportement courtois et distingué d'un Malefoy. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré ainsi... non. C'était n'importe quoi. Son père lui avait appris mieux. Il n'allait pas laisser le discours moralisateur de Potter l'atteindre.

Draco força ses traits à prendre un air mauvais afin d'empêcher Potter, dans un futile effort, de remarquer sa réaction ; mais l'autre garçon ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui jeter un regard. Le visage de Potter était devenu un ton plus pâle et il semblait vaciller quelque peu sur ses pieds.

Harry déglutit alors que sa nausée stomacale, due au poison, avait entre-temps comme décuplé. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais il était si fatigué que la description qu'avait donné Malefoy des manières de punir modérément les elfes-de-maison raviva sur-le-champ des souvenirs qui se mirent à bouillonner dans son esprit sans qu'il soit capable de les en bannir. Il pouvait presque sentir la main boudinée d'Oncle Vernon l'empoigner par la peau du cou pour le jeter brutalement dans son placard. Il pouvait entendre sa voix beugler d'un ton dur à son oreille : «… et privé de repas toute la semaine ! », puis la porte du placard se refermer derrière lui dans un claquement.

Les Malefoy ne valaient pas mieux que les Dursley, et, par la plus grande des ironies, ils étaient l'un l'autre ce qu'ils méprisaient le plus au monde. Est-ce que les Malefoy considéraient que ces mêmes punitions valaient aussi pour les êtres humains ? Sans doute, sauf pour les propres membres de leur famille. Elfes-de-maison, neveux et ennemis héréditaires, voilà ceux qu'il fallait enfermer hors de leur vue et réduire en esclavage. Au moins ce cachot avait-il assez d'espace que pour étendre ses jambes, contrairement à son placard. Harry secoua la tête pour se l'éclaircir, s'admonestant aussitôt pour avoir ne serait-ce que commencer à envisager les mérites des cachots des Malefoy.

Malefoy le fixait d'un air bizarre. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

C'était sa voix traînante habituelle, pour sûr, mais, étrangement, le ton interrogatif semblait réel : il était curieux. Hé, s'il voulait savoir quelque chose pourquoi diable Harry lui ferait-il ce plaisir ?

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »

Harry n'entendit aucune tentative de réponse pendant qu'il retournait à sa place par terre. Il avait mal partout à présent, même aux endroits qui n'étaient pas mentionnés sur les planches anatomiques. Il voulait juste se pelotonner sur lui-même puis se réfugier dans l'inconscience. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy le voir souffrir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Avec aucune aide en vue, complètement seul, il lui fallait rester fort. C'était tout ce qu'il avait et c'était sa seule de chance de sortir d'ici vivant.

Tout en réprimant un grognement de douleur, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, son bras blessé soigneusement drapé dans son giron, espérant contre toute attente qu'il se réveillerait dans la Tour Gryffondor et que tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar des plus étrange.

.&&&.

_Et un roc ne ressent aucune peine,  
Et une île jamais ne pleure._

_.&._

A suivre...


End file.
